KH: IM
by Draikinator
Summary: All the Kingdom Hearts characters share an internet chatroom. What sort of shenanigans can they get into? Why does Sora think Zexion is pooh? Why does the Riku clone have the keys to the freezer? Read and find out! Originally published on deviantart
1. Magic

NOTE- this fic was originally published on .com ! I'm uploading it here for fun. :3 Occasionally, I DO update it though. ^^

TehKeybladeMaster360: riku, u on?  
AnsemHater: Yeah.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: wats up?  
AnsemHater: Uh… Nothing much.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: naw rly, wats up?  
AnsemHater: Nothing, Sora! I'm just online because I'm _bored_, ok?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: lol  
AnsemHater: …  
(Paopugrl800 has signed on)  
PaopuGrl800: OMG r u gaiz on!?!?  
AnsemHater: oh, lord.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: OMG hi kairi!  
AnsemHater: …  
Paopugrl800: lol hi sora!  
Paopugrl800: wat u don't lyk me riku?  
Paopugrl800: y do u hate me!? ;__;  
AnsemHater: Kairi I, don't hate you.  
Paopugrl800: then y wer u all '…'?  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: Because I was suddenly possessed by Darkness to do so.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: OMG no wai! We gotta help u!  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: no.  
Paopugrl800: lol  
(WaterBoy has signed on)  
(P-y-r-o has signed on)  
AnsemHater: Huh? Who are you guys?  
WaterBoy: lol! Just guess!  
P-y-r-o: That's Demyx. D-e-m-y-x.  
Paopugrl800: yay demyx iz here!  
AnsemHater: Didn't Sora kill both of you already?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: OMG GHOSTS!  
P-y-r-o: Not me. I was a martyr. M-a-r-t-y-r.  
AnsemHater: Why are you doing that? We can see how it's spelled.  
P-y-r-o: Because I'm hot and it's awesome.  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: No comment.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: I think its cool  
Paopugrl800: omg sora ur gay!!! lol!!  
TehKeybladeMaster360: no im not!  
Paopugrl800: hahahahahahahaha ya u r!  
WaterBoy: haha lol kairi ur so rite.  
TehkeybladeMaster360: no im not!!! D  
Paopugrl800: lol u so r.  
AnsemHater: Wait a minute, you two are still dead. How are you typing here?!?!?  
WaterBoy: im magic  
P-y-r-o: You heard him. 'Cuz he's magic.  
AnsemHater: You all suck, you know that, right?  
Paopugrl800: I NEW IT! U DO HATE ME!  
AnsemHater: Dammit Kairi, I do not.  
Paopugrl800: U JUST SED SO!  
AnsemHater: FINE. I hate you.]  
Paopugrl800: UR ALL SO MEEN!  
(Paopugrl800 has signed off)  
P-y-r-o: Thank god.  
WaterBoy: omg kairis gone!  
TehKeybladeMaster360: omg riku ur so mean!!  
AnsemHater: It was her own fault.  
WaterBoy: omg I forgot to tell u gaiz I made a cd!!!!  
P-y-r-o: Huh?  
P-y-r-o: You finally recorded one?  
WaterBoy: no  
WaterBoy: I burned it  
TehKeyblaedMaster360: lol  
AnsemHater: Why am I still here?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: lol cuz u luv us  
(AnsemHater has signed off)  
P-y-r-o: Ouch.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: ;_____;  
(AnsemHater has signed on)  
TehKeybladeMaster360: yay rikus back!  
AnsemHater: No, I'm not. I just wanted to tell Sora that another one of you're packages got shipped to my house.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: omg don't open it!  
AnsemHater: Too late!  
AnsemHater: It's another toy plastic submarine.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: I luv those things.  
AnsemHater: oh, and guess what else?  
TehKeyBladeMaster360: …  
TehKeybladeMaster360: wat?  
AnsemHater: My dog's already eating it. Thanks for the chew toy, Sora!  
(AnsemHater has signed off)  
TehKeybladeMaster360: omg no!!!!  
(TehKeybladeMaster360 has signed off)  
WaterBoy: Axel r u stil ther?  
P-y-r-o: Yeah.  
WaterBoy: Im hungry.  
P-y-r-o: I'm not cooking you anymore lasagna.  
WaterBoy: PLZ?!!?!?!?11?  
P-y-r-o: …  
P-y-r-o: fine.  
WaterBoy: omg yay!!!!!!1  
(P-y-r-o has signed off)  
(WaterBoy has signed off)  
(chat is empty)


	2. Bloney

(FFXdude has signed on)  
FFXdude: lol hi gaiz  
FFXdude: just kidding. I'm not as lame as you, Sora.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: hey!  
AnsemHater: Who are you?  
FFXdude: It's just me, Tidus. Don't wig out of me, okay?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: I no were u live, tidus!  
FFXdude: Yeah.  
FFXdude: I know where you live too. WE ALL LIVE ON THE SAME STREET, DUMB NUTS.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: ur so mean!!!!!1!!!  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: Wow.  
(Paopugrl800 has signed on)  
Paopugrl800: omg hi gaiz!!!!!  
FFXdude: Uncanny.  
Paopugrl800: wat?  
FFXdude: nvm.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: brb getin a sandwich  
AnsemHater: Oh, hey that reminds me. I'm out of mayonnaise. BRB guys, gota steal some from Sora.  
Paopugrl800: lol  
FFXdude: ….  
FFXdude: yeah… moving along.  
(WaterBoy has signed on)  
(P-y-r-o has signed on)  
(Eletrick has signed on)  
FFXdude: wtf?  
FFXdude: who are you guys?  
Paopugrl800: demyx axel and sumbody els  
FFXdude: who are they?  
Paopugrl800: o ya u don't know them nvm  
WaterBoy: STOP IGNORING ME  
P-y-r-o: Your on FIRE today, Dem. Lol  
WaterBoy: I don't get it  
Electrick: duuur, you don't, st00pid.  
FFXdude: did you just spell stupid with two zeroes?  
Electrick: yeah. Whats it to ya', brat?  
FFXdude: who _are_ you?!?!  
Electrick: Your worst nightmare!  
Electrick: I am the storm imbodied!  
Electrick: Lightening made human!  
Electrick: I am one of the strongest of the since deceased organization!  
P-y-r-o: it's just Larxene.  
Electrick: I AM LARXENE!  
Electrick: dammit axel.  
WaterBoy: XDDd  
FFXdude: *yawn* I'm not exactly terrified.  
Electrick: just proves you're a fool.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: riku took my mayo!!!!  
FFXdude: Great.  
FFXdude: Sora's back.  
AnsemHater: Haha! I can make sandwiches now.  
AnsemHater: *munches*  
FFXdude: Hey, I almost forgot. Selphie asked me to come over today and help her with her math homework. Later!  
(FFXdude has signed off)  
Electrick: thank god.  
P-y-r-o: I'm making lasagna.  
(P-y-r-o has signed off)  
WaterBoy: omg i want sum!!!1!!  
(WaterBoy has signed off)  
TehKeybladeMaster360: uh……. Wherd kairi go?  
AnsemHater: huh, I don't know.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: oh I fownd her  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: 'fownd'??  
TehKeybladeMaster360: ya  
TehKeybladeMaster360: shes downstars  
AnsemHater: Doing _what_?  
Electrick: Trying to prove you're gay, Sora. XD  
AnsemHater: lord, go _away_ Larxene.  
Electrick: You're so mean!  
(Electrick has signed off)  
AnsemHater: Hey, it worked.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: she tuk the rest of my mayo!!!!!  
AnsemHater: It is good mayo.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: she tuk my penut buter 2!  
AnsemHater: Dang, Sora. You really need to take a grammar class.  
AnsemHater: you're failing English, aren't you?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: ya but that dusnt mater  
TehKeybladeMaster360: ther goes the ham  
TehKeybladeMaster360: and the bolney  
AnsemHater: the what?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: the bloney  
AnsemHater: What's 'bloney'?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: bol-o-ney  
AnsemHater: oh, Bologna.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: theres no g in bloney  
AnsemHater: Moving along.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: she tuk my bred!  
TehKeybladeMaster360: riku u gotta help me!!!  
AnsemHater: *sigh*  
AnsemHater: fine, fine. I'll be over in a minute.  
(AnsemHater has signed off)  
TehKeybladeMaster360: yay!!  
(TehKeybladeMaster360 has signed off)


	3. Winnie the Pooh

(WaterBoy has signed on)  
(P-y-r-o has signed on)  
(TehKeybladeMaster360 has signed on)  
(Paopugrl800 has signed on)  
(AnsemHater has signed on)  
WaterBoy: I want lasagna  
P-y-r-o: You can't have any.  
WaterBoy: aw.  
WaterBoy: :(  
TehKeybladeMaster360: lol  
Paopugrl800: sora u hav gud mayonaze  
TehKeybladeMaster360: I no  
AnsemHater: It's true. He does.  
(FFXdude has signed on)  
FFXdude: hey, guys. Whats up?  
AnsemHater: nothing. Demyx wants lasagna and Kairi wants Sora's mayonnaise.  
FFXdude: wtf?  
AnsemHater: I know.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: loll  
FFXdude: can't you spell 'lool' right!??!  
FFXdude: oh my god.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdD  
AnsemHater: *pats* calm down and go back to the corner, Sora.  
Paopugrl800: n e 1 wana rolplay?  
AnsemHater: …  
FFXdude: …  
P-y-r-o: …  
WaterBoy: ya I do!!  
TehKeybladeMaster360: omg ya!  
(Electrick has signed on)  
Electrick: *yawn* Are you guys seriously awake?  
Electrick: you all do know it's three AM, right?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: loll then y r u up!?!?  
Electrick: Yruup? What?  
P-y-r-o: I think he means 'Yurp'.  
WaterBoy: wats yurp mean?  
AnsemHater: He means 'why are you up'.  
FFXdude: duh.  
WaterBoy: I stil wana no wat yurp means  
P-y-r-o: it doesn't mean anything, Dem.  
WaterBoy: then y did u say it?!?!  
P-y-r-o: Because I'm awesome.  
WaterBoy: o  
Electrick: haha, you're so gay, Dem.  
WaterBoy: haha i am?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: haha u r!  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: new topic.  
AnsemHater: now.  
FFXdude: please.  
(Xface has signed on)  
Xface: AHA! I knew you scum were up to something! I'm telling Superior!  
(Xface has signed off)  
Paopugrl800: who wuz that?  
AnsemHater: I have no idea.  
P-y-r-o: oh, ****!!  
WaterBoy: we're doomed!  
(Electrick has signed off)  
TehKeybladeMaster360: wat?  
(Superior has signed on)  
Superior: YOU TWO.  
Superior: Top platform, NOW.  
(Superior has signed off)  
WaterBoy: axel! Im scared!  
P-y-r-o: me too, dem. Me too.  
WaterBoy: wat do we do?!?!?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: wats goin on  
P-y-r-o: we need the help of someone smart.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: Il help!  
P-y-r-o: someone smart.  
FFXdude: Ouch.  
AnsemHater: Ditto.  
P-y-r-o: I know! Hold on!  
WaterBoy: omg omg omg im scared!  
TehKeybladeMaster360: wats goin ON?!?!?  
WaterBoy: we r not sposed to b on here. Superior caut us!!!  
WaterBoy: hes gunna kil us!!!!!!!  
TehKeybladeMaster360: o no!  
P-y-r-o: got him!  
(PagesOfNothing has signed on)  
TehKeybladeMaster360: that's an emo name  
PagesOfNothing: It most certainly is not an emotive screenname.  
PagesOfNothing: Besides, I believe you both want my help, do you not? What for?  
P-y-r-o: Haha! You're in this too now!  
PagesOfNothing: In what now?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: ur doomed now!!  
PagesOfNothing: Oh, I see.  
PagesOfNothing: You moronic ones have gotten into an online chat friendship with our dire enemies, and let Superior catch wind of it.  
Demyx: Saix told on us  
AnsemHater: Uh… who are you?  
PagesOfNothing: That depends. Who are YOU?  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: Riku.  
PagesOfNothing: Then I'm Winnie The Pooh.  
AnsemHater: What?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: omg hi pooh I didn't no u cud typ!!  
PagesOfNothing: *sigh*  
P-y-r-o: You've gotta help us, my emo buddeh!  
PagesOfNothing: I don't see why I must do anything at all for you low lifes.  
WaterBoy: low lifes?  
WaterBoy: UR SO MEAN ZEXY!!!!!!!!  
P-y-r-o: Because you hurt Dem's feelings and if you don't, I'll hide Larxene's tampons in your room again.  
AnsemHater: Wait a minute, is this Zexion!?!  
PagesOfNothing: Oh please, God! Not again! I'm still searching for my remaining missing organs, Axel!  
P-y-r-o: I can and will.  
PagesOfNothing: I have no other choice, then, do I?  
AnsemHater: I swear I'll kill you AGAIN Zexion! STAY DEAD THIS TIME.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: whos zexion?  
AnsemHater: EVIL IMBODIED.  
PagesOfNothing: I believe you mean 'embodied', my darkness consumed friend.  
AnsemHater: YOU LIE.  
PagesOfNothing: Caps lock is not a good way to intimidate your foe, Riku.  
AnsemHater: I'M NOT USING CAPS LOCK.  
AnsemHater: I'm not using caps lock.  
PagesOfNothing: Right, well, that little exposition simply proved my point.  
PagesOfNothing: now, as we move along, I have an idea to get you out of trouble.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: omg wat pooh?!??!  
PagesOfNothing: Surely you still don't think I'm  
PagesOfNothnig: Forgive me, I accidentally hit the enter key.  
PagesOfNothing: Yes it is me, you're wonderful friend, Winnie the Pooh!  
TehKeybladeMaster360: omg cool! Hows piglet?!?  
P-y-r-o: how are you going to help us?  
PagesOfNothing: Be quiet, Axel.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: Pooh y r u helping them?  
PagesOfNothing: Because they're secret agents, Sora! They hide under cover of Darkness, while really working for the Light.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: oh  
PagesOfNothing: But they need help, now.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: omg no!  
PagesOfNothing: They've been kidnapped by Xemnas himself, and are currently being held captive in Castle Oblivion!  
TehKeybladeMaster360: no!!!!  
AnsemHater: …  
PagesOfNothing: No one can rescue them but you, Sora! No one else holds the Light as strongly as you do, and only Light can vanquish the Darkness to the nothing of whence it came.  
TehKeybladeMaster360: so wat shud I do?  
PagesOfNothing: Go to Castle Oblivion and save them.  
AnsemHater: You're not buying this are you?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: pooh?  
PagesOfNothing: Yes, Sora?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: How do u no all this?  
PagesOfNothing: …  
(PagesOfNothing has signed off)  
P-y-r-o: How did that help us?  
TehKeybladeMaster360: omg I must save u guyz!  
(TehKeybladeMaster360 has signed off)  
(PagesOfNothing has signed on)  
PagesOfNothing: Alright, he's gone. Good. Very good.  
P-y-r-o: how did that help us?  
PagesOfNothing: Ah, my simple-minded, tampon stealing friend.  
PagesOfNothing: You have just delivered the elusive Keyblade Wielder to the Superior. You're 'friendship' was a simple cover to convince him to come to the castle alone. Good luck explaining how you did it Superior. Goodbye!  
(PagesOfNothing has signed off)  
AnsemHater: Oh my god, he's really going to do it.  
(AnsemHater has signed off)  
FFXdude: Oh, hey. I forgot to log off. Sorry, guys.  
(FFXdude has signed off)  
P-y-r-o: Dem, you still there?  
WaterBoy: ya  
WaterBoy: how r we gunna explain it?!?!?  
P-y-r-o: It came in a dream. Let's go.  
(P-y-r-o has signed off)  
(WaterBoy has signed off)  
Paopugrl800: got teh mayo!!!  
(paopugrl800 has signed off)  
(Chat is empty)


	4. Srsly

TehKeybladeMaster360: kairi iz that u?

Paopugrl800: ya

TehKeybladeMaster360: my hed hurtz

Paopugrl800: y?

TehKeybladeMaster360: riku wackd me on the hed b4 I cud help axel n demyx

Paopugrl800: ow I wondr y

(AnsemHater has signed on)

Paopugrl800: omg lets ask him!

AnsemHater: Ask me what?

TehKeybladeMaster360: pooh told me 2 help axel and demyx y didn't u let me?!?!?!?

AnsemHater: *sigh*

AnsemHater: That was NOT Pooh bear, Sora, for the last time.

TehKeybladeMaster360: he sed he wuz

AnsemHater: He LIED.

Paopugrl800: u ya who wuz it then?!?!

AnsemHater: Zexion.

TehKeybladeMaster360: cudnt be im rite its pooh

AnsemHater: why?

TehKeybladeMaster360: u kiled zexion hes dead.

TehKeybladeMaster360: ha told u

AnsemHater: You know Axel and Demyx died too, right?

TehKeybladeMaster360: OMG AXEL AND DEMYX DIED??!?!?!? WHEN!?!?!?

AnsemHater: …

AnsemHater: nvm.

(P-y-r-o has signed on)

P-y-r-o: hey guys.

Paopugrl800: omg axel tel riku that pagesofnothing was pooh

P-y-r-o: …

P-y-r-o: Uh…

(WaterBoy has signed on)

P-y-r-o: Demyx, help me out here!

WaterBoy: with wut?

AnsemHater: Drop the subject. Those two'll get stuck on it if you don't.

P-y-r-o: Good idea.

P-y-r-o: So we got off the hook. ^_^

WaterBoy: omg ya superior bowt the hole thing!!!!!111

P-y-r-o: He sure did. Ironicly enough, it's in our orders to chat with you guys now. XD

AnsemHater: Interesting.

AnsemHater: Do I have to ask again?

WaterBoy: wut?

AnsemHater: Why are you people alive?

TehKeybladeMaster360: lol bcuz dem iz magik

Paopugrl800: lol

AnsemHater: nevermind. Again.

(PagesOfNothing has signed on)

AnsemHater: Zexion? What do you want?

TehKeybladeMaster360: omg hi poooh!!!1!

PagesOfNothing: Darn it Sora, I am not your precious Winnie the Pooh. Stop E-mailing me.

TehKeybladeMaster360: ur not?

PagesOfNothing: bNo./b

TehKeyblaedMaster360: who r u then?

PagesOfNothing: I'm Zexion.

AnsemHater: Told you so.

TehKeyblaedMaster: no ur not

TehKeybladeMaster360: lol I actuly thowt u wernt pooh 4 a minut

TehKeybladeMaster360: but u R pooh bcuz ur not zexion

TehKeybladeMaster360: zexion DIED

PagesOfNothing: …

AnsemHater: …

P-y-r-o: …

WaterBoy: .,.

(FFXdude has signed on)

FFXdude: …

Paopugrl800: u tel him!

PagesOfNothing: Fine. I am Pooh.

TehKeybladeMaster360: omg yay I new it!!!!

AnsemHater: …

AnsemHater: moving along.

PagesOfNothing: Yes, please.

AnsemHater: Why are you HERE?  
PagesOfNothing: Well, I was extremely bored, and this is actually quite entertaining.

AnsemHater: Why can't you just stay DEAD?!!?

TehKeybladeMaster360: y do u hate pooh riku???

AnsemHater: go watch the scene on youtube, Sora.

AnsemHater: I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN, AND THIS TIME I'LL ENJOY IT.

PagesOfNothing: Oh, dear.

PagesOfNothing: I guess that one little illusion put you in a bad mood, didn't it?

AnsemHater: DIE.

(AnsemHater has signed off)  
PagesOfNothing: Oh, no. He's coming, isn't he?

PagesOfNothing: Tsk, tsk, tsk.

TehKeybladeMaster360: riku y do u hate pooooh so bad!?!?

P-y-r-o: He already left, Sora, he can't hear you.

WaterBoy: do we get 2 see riku now?!? cool

PagesOfNothing: Ah. Yes, I believe we will. He'll likely come to my room. If you want to say 'hello', Demyx, I would suggest coming over here.

WaterBoy: omg yay thanks zexy!!!!

(WaterBoy has signed off)

PagesOfNothing: And don't call me Zexy!

TehKeybladeMaster360: lol

P-y-r-o: hey, I passed Proof of Existence of existence on the way to the bathroom, and Riku's there.

Paopugrl800: omg rikus ther?

PagesOfNothing: Please excuse me. I have to take care of this… pest. Goodbye.

(PagesOfNothing has signed off)

P-y-r-o: Oh, no. I have to go and make sure he doesn't… Mess with Riku's gender, or anything. Later.

(P-y-r-o has signed off)

Paopugrl800: wuts gender??

FFXdude: …

(FFXdude as signed off)  
Paopugrl800: srsly?

(papougrl800 has signed off)

(chat is empty)


	5. Ice Cream

Tehkeyblademaster360: help me thers sum1 in my hous

Tehkeyblaedmaster360: isn't n e 1 ther!?!?!?

AnsemHater: What do you mean?

CopyMachine: Who's there?

Tehkeyblademaster360: me

CopyMachine: Um, no. In your house.

AnsemHater: Don't strain yourself, Sora. Your head might explode.

Tehkeyblademaster360: I dont no but hes warin blak an hes goin thu my fud

AnsemHater: 'fud'?

CopyMachine: 'fud'?

Tehkeyblademaster360: HE TUK MY MAYO!!!

(p-y-r-o has logged on)

P-y-r-o: hi guys, what's up?

Tehkeyblademater360: MY MAYO!

P-y-r-o: …

P-y-r-o: what?

CopyMachine: someone's in Sora's house.

AnsemHater: Stealing his mayo.

P-y-r-o: oh, that's demyx.

AnsemHater: What?

Tehkeyblademaster360: just demyx ok then hes goin down

P-y-r-o: that MAY NOT be a very good idea.

(tehkeyblademaster360 has logged off)

AnsemHater: Um, why not?

P-y-r-o: Duh, Dem brought his time limit with him.

AnsemHater: oh, no. That can't be good.

CopyMachine: lol.

(PagesOfNothing has logged on)

PagesOfNothing: Holy crap, guys! You are never going to believe this!

P-y-r-o: what?

PagesOfNothing: …

PagesOfNothing: I changed my mind. I'm not going to tell you.

P-y-r-o: Fine. See if I care.

CopyMachine: I know. Hahahahahaha. Axel, you're really going to get a kick out of this.

AnsemHater: You mean what you were telling me about earlier?

CopyMachine: *nods*

AnsemHater: XD

P-y-r-o: WHAT IS IT?!?!?

(tehkeyblademaster360 has logged on)

Tehkeyblademaster360: oooowwww my hed hurts guys

AnsemHater: Are you ok?

Tehkeyblademaster: he beet me up n tuk my mayo….

Tehkeyblademaster360: ow…

P-y-r-o: moving along.

P-y-r-o: WHAT?!??

PagesOfNothing: Weeeeeeell, I was talking to Roxas aaaand…

P-y-r-o: ROXY!?!? WHAT ABOUT ROXY?!?!

PagesOfNothing: Weeeeeeell…

(TheIceCreamisMINE has logged on)

PagesOfNothing: He finally got an IM account.

(PagesOfNothing has logged off)

P-y-r-o: ROXY!

TheIceCreamisMINE: Lord, Axel, NO. BAD PYRO. BAD. DOWN.

P-y-r-o: But ROOOOOOOOOOOXYYYYYY!!!!

TheIceCreamisMINE: BAD. NO. DOWN.

P-y-r-o: ;____;

TheIceCreamisMINE: …

TheIceCreamisMINE: Fine. Save it for Ilater/I though.

P-y-r-o: YAAY!

AnsemHater: I am disturbed.

CopyMachine: Me too.

TehKeybladeMaster360: think ur disturbd hes me im just plane scard

AnsemHater: Stay out of my house, Sora.

Tehkeyblademaster360: IM NOT IN UR HOUSE

(Tehkeyblademaster360 has logged off)

AnsemHater: …

AnsemHater: I'm scared.

CopyMachine: I'm almost glad I'm your clone. It means I'm not HIS.

TheIceCreamisMINE: Lol, of course you're not Sora's, you're HIS.

CopyMachine: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!

TheIceCreamisMINE: XDDDDD

CopyMachine: I'M ONLY TWO ROOMS AWAY. DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE.

TheIceCreamisMINE: Oh, come on. I beat Riku, Riku beat YOU, you can't TOUCH me.

CopyMachine: What made you think I wanted to fight you? D

CopyMachine: Xemnas gave me a copy of key to the freezer, too.

TheIceCreamisMINE: YOU WOULDN'T DARE.

CopyMachine: *grabs hair dryer*

(CopyMachine has logged off)

TheIceCreamisMINE: NO!

(TheIceCreamisMINE has logged off)

P-y-r-o: NOOOO LITTLE BUDDY! COME TO MY FRIDGE, I HAVE BOXES OF ICE CREAM!

(P-y-r-o has logged off)

AnsemHater: I am scared.

Tehkeyblademaster360: im scarder

(Paopugirl800 has logged on)

Paopugirl800: hi guyz!

Tehkeyblademaster360: hi kairi ^_^

Paopugirl800: hi sora ges wut?

Tehkeyblademaster360: wut?

Paopugirl800: I was chatin wit vexn an he says that he lent dem sum of da mayo i lent him that i tuk from u and he sez dem went NUTS!

Tehkeyblademaster360: ur kidin me!

Paopugirl800: no im not il prove it

(VanillaIce has logged on)

VanillaIce: hello!

Paopugirl800: tel him abot crazy dem n da mayo!!!

VanillaIce: It was rather odd. He tasted about a spoonful, then flipped out and quite literally licked the jar clean!

VanillaIce: Then he started making these funky wooping noises and asked where I got it. I told him I got it from Sora's house, he said 'eeeeeeeeeeeeh' and portaled out.

Tehkeyblademaster360: ya then he cam in2 my hous, stole my mayo, beet me up and left!!1

VanillaIce: 0_0

VanillaIce: XD Did he really!? I must congratulate him!

(VanillaIce has logged off)

Paopugirl800: wait u mean u got mor mayo!?!??!

(paopugirl800 has logged off)

Tehkeyblademaster360: I must protect my mayo!!!!11!

(tehkeyblademaster360 has logged off)

AnsemHater: …

AnsemHater: Is anyone here?  
AnsemHater: …

(AnsemHater has logged off)


	6. Tidus's Bathroom

(Tehkeyblademaster360 has logged on)  
(AnsemHater has logged on)  
Tehkeyblademaster360: hi ri :)  
AnsemHater: Hey, Sora.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: wer r u rit now/  
AnsemHater: What do you mean?  
Tehkeyblademaster360: ur not in ur hows wer r u  
AnsemHater: I'm over at Tidus' place. He dragged me over to copy of my math homework, but I found out he owned Advent Children.  
AnsemHater: I've been watching it in his bathroom on his laptop for the past hour or so.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: dusnt he want u owt of his bathrum  
AnsemHater: Probably. He stopped trying to pick the lock awhile, ago, though. He probably fell asleep. It's like eleven O'clock.  
(FFXdude has logged on)  
FFXdude: Dammit, Riku, geddout of my bathroom!  
AnsemHater: Told you he still wanted me out.  
FFXdude: Damn right I do!  
AnsemHater: How are you typing without your laptop?  
FFXdude: Duh, I took Selphie's.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: dusnt SHE want her laptop?  
FFXdude: …  
FFXdude: She doesn't know I have it.  
AnsemHater: lol  
FFXdude: You're not off the hook!  
AnsemHater: Crap.  
(Paopugrl800 has logged on)  
Paopugrl800: hi gaiz!  
FFXdude: NO. D8  
Paopugrl800: wat dont u lyk me  
AnsemHater: SAY YES  
FFXdude: Must I?  
AnsemHater: Yes.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: ur only on becuz u wana no were I hid my mayo  
Paopugrl800: no I alredy fownd it  
AnsemHater: Oh, so that's why you had that jar of mayo today.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: wat?!?1/  
FFXdude: lol  
AnsemHater: You know, I sense a pattern in our chats involving Sora's mayonnaise.  
FFXdude: What do you mean?  
(P-y-r-o has logged on)  
P-y-r-o: Hey guys, 'sup? Who's online?  
FFXdude: who the hell are you?  
Paopugrl800: omg its mr kidnaper guy!  
Tehkeyblademaster360: wats ur name agin? sumthin thats part of a car rit?  
AnsemHater: I'm not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep.  
AnsemHater: Beep.  
Paopugrl800: lol  
P-y-r-o: …  
P-y-r-o: Right, well, I'm gonna get the others.  
AnsemHater: NO!  
(Electrick has logged on)  
(VanillaIce has logged on)  
(TheIceCreamisMINE has logged on)  
(PagesOfNothing has logged on)  
(Xface has logged on)  
(WaterBoy has logged on)  
(AK47 has logged on)  
(FlowerPower has logged on)  
(Blackjack21 has logged on)  
AnsemHater: Oh, just you guys? Good, I thought you meant someone else.  
(CopyMachine has logged on)  
AnsemHater: DAMMIT!  
CopyMachine: I dunno what I did, but if it bothered you, I'm glad I did it.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: lol hi gaiz  
FFXdude: who ARE you people?  
P-y-r-o: SOUND OFF!  
Electrick: LARXENE!  
VanillaIce: VEXEN!  
TheIceCreamisMINE: ROXAS!  
PagesofNothing: …  
P-y-r-o: DO IT ZEXY!  
PagesofNothing: zexion.  
Xface: SAIX!  
WaterBoy: DEMYX!  
AK47: XIGBAR!  
FlowerPower: MARLUXIA!  
Blackjack21: LUXORD!  
P-y-r-o: AXEL!  
Tehkeyblademaster360: lool awsum  
FFXdude: 0_o  
(FFXdude has logged off)  
Paopugrl800: werd tidus go  
AnsemHater: HE'S AFTER THE MAYO YOU STOLE FROM SORA!  
Paopugrl800: omg no!  
(paopugrl800 has logged off)  
AK47: Hey! Wassup, little guy?  
Tehkeyblademaster360: me?  
AnsemHater: Lol. Little Sooooowaaaa!  
Tehkeyblademaster360: no im nott!!1  
CopyMachine: Haaaaahaaaaa! Yes you are!  
Tehkeyblademaster360: u gaiz r meen!  
FlowerPower: I heard someone had mayonnaise. Very good mayo.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: ITS NOT MYN I SWER  
FlowerPower: …  
FlowerPower: Right, well.  
FlowerPower: I need it for a very rare breed of flower I'm cultivating. It likes mayo.  
Electrick: Oh. I wondered what that was.  
FlowerPower: You were in my garden!?!??  
P-y-r-o: I took her there. Sorry, Marly.  
FlowerPower: DON'T CALL ME THAT.  
FlowerPower: Wait- YOU were in my garden?!??!?!????  
P-y-r-o: Sorry about your poinsettawhatsits.  
FlowerPower: ;__________________;  
(FlowerPower has logged off)  
CopyMachine: lol. You should see it. It's times like these that make it all worth it.  
(Rikulvr68 has logged on)  
AnsemHater: Wha?  
Rikulvr68: omg riku I luuuuuvvvv uuuu  
AnsemHater: …  
CopyMachine: Lol. This is when I'm glad I'm NOT you. D  
Tehkeyblademaster360: u luv riku? Who r u?  
Rikuluvr68: I no evrything abot u!!1 I luv u riku mary me?!  
AnsemHater: Who ARE you?!?!  
Rikuluvr68: im ur bigest faaaan  
AnsemHater: …  
(AnsemHater has logged off)  
Tehkeyblademaster360: im gona go to sleep now. moms getin mad me cuz it's like 2 now  
(Tehkeyblademaster360 has logged off)  
Rikulvr68: NO RIKU I LUV U DONT GO  
(Rikulvr86 has logged off)  
FFXdude: HAH! I found the crowbar. D  
(FFXdude has logged off)  
Electrick: Ha. You guys suck.  
(Electrick has logged off)  
Blackjack21: Larxene? Where'd she go?  
AK47: Dude, she pulled a Houdini.  
CopyMachine: Who's Houdini?  
AK47: I don't know. 0_o  
VanillaIce: Replica? What are you doing on here? I thought I told you to stay in the lab and drink the liquid I gave you!  
CopyMachine: No way! That thing was foaming and PURPLE.  
VanillaIce: )  
CopyMachine: Uh oh.  
(CopyMachine has logged off)  
(VanillaIce has logged off)  
AK47: LOL! I gotta watch this!  
(AK47 has logged off)  
Blackjack21: I feel awkward…  
(Blackjack21 has logged off)  
TheIceCreamisMINE: …  
(TheIceCreamisMINE has logged off)  
P-y-r-o: Roxy! NO!  
(P-y-r-o has logged off)  
WaterBoy: Axel! NO!  
(WaterBoy has logged off)  
Xface: Morons! NO!  
(Xface has logged off)  
PagesOfNothing: …  
PagesOfNothing: Hello?  
PagesOfNothing: I guess I'm alone…  
(Tehkeyblademaster360 has logged on)  
Tehkeyblademaster360: pooh?  
(PagesOfNothing has logged off)  
Tehkeyblademaster360: :(  
(Tehkeyblademaster360 has logged off)  
(Chat is empty)


	7. Air Conditioning and Spare Wires

(Tehkeyblademaster360 has signed on)  
(AnsemHater has signed on)  
Tehkeyblademaster360: omg hi riri  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: PLEASE don't call me that.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: but riri!  
AnsemHater: No! Bad Sora!  
Tehkeyblademaster360: omg ur so meaan!  
(TheIceCreamIsMINE has signed on)  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: Hi guys. 'Sup?  
AnsemHater: Holy cake! DUCK AND COVER!  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: …  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: what?  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: Where's Axel?  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: Oh, I tied him up in the closet. He was getting on my nerves again.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: loll  
AnsemHater: Oh, thank god.  
(P-y-r-o has signed on)  
AnsemHater: Dammit!  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: How'd you get out of the closet?!  
P-y-r-o: dfofoodfllssfknfu  
AnsemHater: …  
AnsemHater: Interesting response…  
P-y-r-o: ooooooooooooooooooooooji  
Tehkeyblademaster360: goooooooooooob lolll!  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: …what?  
P-y-r-o: cat typ wit mothhhhh  
AnsemHater: …what?  
Tehkeyblademaster360: omg that sux  
AnsemHater: Wait- you understand him?  
P-y-r-o: roxt le meee ot plz  
Tehkeyblademaster360: omg roxy let him out!  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: Is that what he said?  
P-y-r-o: yeh  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: Wait… there's no computer in there. How are you typing?  
P-y-r-o: hotwyrd thrui arc contishnig nd spr wyrs  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: …  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: uh…  
Tehkeyblademaster360: duh he sed he hotwird thru air condishuning and spar wirs  
AnsemHater: Can you do that?  
Tehkeyblademaster360: aparetly  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: Jeez, Sora, your almost as hard to understand as Axel.  
AnsemHater: Go untie him so he can stop posting illegible messages.  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: … Fine.  
(TheIceCreamIsMINE has signed off)  
AnsemHater: Wow. It's been awhile since we've had a chat room without fifty people in it, y'know?  
Tehkeyblademaster360: ya its werd  
(CopyMachine has signed on)  
AnsemHater: Well, it was nice while it lasted.  
CopyMachine: Do either of you have any idea why I just saw Axel running down tha hallway wrapped in rope and duct tape?  
AnsemHater: Huh. He must have escaped before Roxas could untie him.  
CopyMachine: Roxas tied him up again?  
Tehkeyblademaster360: lol again?  
CopyMachine: Mmm. Very 'again.' XD  
(TheIceCreamIsMINE has signed on)  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: He bolted when I opened the door!  
Tehkeyblademaster360: loll cant u catch him?  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: Axel's like twice my height. Longer legs=faster.  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: No chance.  
AnsemHater: Where'd he run to?  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: No idea. He ran in a lot of circles, though.  
CopyMachine: That sounds like Axel.  
(PagesofNothing has signed on)  
CopyMachine: Roxas tied him up again.  
PagesofNothing: Oh.  
Tehkeyblademaster360: im out of maynaize agin  
AnsemHater: Where'd you get that stuff anyway?  
Tehkeyblademaster360: well ther was this werd lidle shop filed with lyk skuls and old buks and stuff  
Tehkeyblademaster360: and a creepy old blind man with no hair and creepy hands gayv it to me.  
AnsemHater: …  
PagesofNothing: …  
CopyMachine: …  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: …  
P-y-r-o: …  
(PagesofNothing has signed off)  
AnsemHater: And we ATE that!?  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: Oh. Axel's back.  
AnsemHater: I'm- I'm gonna be sick…  
P-y-r-o: Roxy! Why you tie me up again!?  
TheIceCreamIsMINE: …  
(TheIceCreamIsMINE has signed off)  
AnsemHater: Gotta go guys, I wanna see a doctor.  
(AnsemHater has logged off)  
Tehkeyblademaster360: I'll come with you!  
(Tehkeyblademaster360 has signed off)  
P-y-r-o: You ain't getting off that easy!  
(P-y-r-o has signed off)  
CopyMachine: You're crazy, Sora.  
(CopyMachine has signed off)  
(Chat is empty)


	8. Screen Name Master List

This is the masterlist of all the screen names for those in the KHIM chatroom!

Xface: Saix  
Superior: Xemnas  
TheIceCreamisMINE: Roxas  
CopyMachine: Repliku  
Tehkeyblademaster360: Sora  
Paopugirl800: Kairi  
AnsemHater: Riku  
FFXdude: Tidus  
PagesOfNothing: Zexion  
P-y-r-o: Axel  
WaterBoy: Demyx  
VanillaIce: Vexen  
Electrick: Larxene  
AK47: Xigbar  
Blackjack21: Luxord  
FlowerPower: Marluxia  
Rikulvr68: ??? LOL IT'S ME! XD Not really.  
OR IS IT!?!?!

Future names:

MagicalCrayonz: Namine

…: Lexaeus

WhooshMan: Xaldin

NotADude: Xion

AntiGravityHair: Cloud


End file.
